


Why Wait

by ireallyshouldnt_behere



Series: These Girls Are Famous [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyshouldnt_behere/pseuds/ireallyshouldnt_behere
Summary: Jess had an idea. Well, she's had this idea for a long time now, but she wants to put it in to action.





	

 

 

Jess had an idea. Well, she's had this idea for a long time now, but she wants to put it in to action. Her and Rey have been together for nearly two years. Two perfect, crazy, stressful, wonderful years. Each of their days has been filled with easy companionship and deep devotion to one another. They bicker, they fight, they cry, but they love. Oh, do they love. It's so deep, so pure, so perfect. Neither of girls could ever have imagined this sense of just fitting together the way they do. It sounds so cheesy and cliche, but they are two puzzle pieces with sharp, messed up curves that fit just right. 

 

The past two years have given Jess foresight of what life could be like forever with Rey, and she wants it. She wants every part of that girl for the rest of their lives, good parts and bad, no matter what. 

 

They've talked about marriage, about having a family, about life and expectations, and they of course agree on all fronts. They didn't need to rush anything, they thought. As long as they had each other they could take all the time they wanted. After a year of friendship and two years of being girlfriends, Jess was ready to ask Rey to be more. 

 

So she hatched a plan. 

 

/

 

"We should go somewhere for your birthday," Jess says one night while they're cleaning up from dinner. Jess always washes and Rey dries and puts everything away. 

 

"I was thinking the same thing," Rey said with a nod, "we haven't gone anywhere in a while."

 

"We were in Shanghai last week, Rey," Jess counters with a smirk. 

 

"Press trips don't count, we didn't even get to explore or be alone, really."

 

"Harsh reality of fame, my love," Jess says with a wet smack of lips to Rey's cheek as she walks out of the kitchen. 

 

"Harsh reality of starring together in a trilogy, more like it," Rey murmurs as she follows Jess into their room. It's a Friday, and like the crazy 27 and nearly 27 year olds they are, Friday is their 'take a bath and get drunk on too much wine' night. 

 

"So where should we go then?" Jess asks, sitting on the edge of the tub and feeling the water that is currently filling it, then starts to remove her clothes. 

 

Rey thinks for a bit, well tries to think anyway. Even after two years she is still left a spluttering, heart racing, dry mouthed mess when Jess is naked. They know every millimeter of each other's bodies, but it's still as exciting as the first time, every time . 

 

Coming back to herself, she replies, "we should go back to Tahoe. I could use some peace and quiet."

 

"I like the way you think, Walker," Jess says with a wink as she slides into the tub. "We forgot the wine, wanna go grab it, please?"

 

Rey strips down before leaving the room because sometimes you just need to walk around naked. It'll be better when she hops in the tub because it's November and cold as fuck right now. She first grabs waters out of the fridge because hydration is key, and then walks over to the wine pantry, and drops the water bottles with a gasp when she opens the door. 

 

Hanging inside is an envelope with her name written on it in that delicious scroll she has come to know and love as Jess's. Jess will leave notes for her at random times, written about sweet nothings, and she loves those, she really does, but the envelopes hold a place in her heart. Jess holds out on envelopes for only the most special occasions like their surprise trip to London last year to visit Finn or a random weekend in Paris. 

 

With shaking fingers Rey takes the envelope and opens it to find flight itinerary and a picture of the cabin they stayed at two years ago. She laughs a watery, sob soaked laugh.  _Damn does Jess know her or what?_  


 

Grabbing the wine, two glasses, and the dropped waters with wet fingers that were used to wipe away her happy tears, she goes back into the bathroom and sees Jess sitting there, so damn proud of herself with that megawatt smile on her face. Rey is stopped dead in her tracks by how much she loves that girl right there. She stops dead in her tracks every day thinking about it and how lucky she is, but right now is different. This is what she wants, forever. 

 

"You think you're so damn clever," Rey says as she uncorks the bottle and sets it next to Jess. They don't usually bother with glasses, but Rey wants to toast to how cute they are and how much they love each other. 

 

"I know I'm clever," Jess replies, making grabby hands at Rey in an effort to get the girl into the water. "There's a difference, now get in here you're making me cold."

 

Rey slides in slowly, getting use to the heat against her frigid skin, and snuggles up next to Jess before sitting back up and pouring them each a healthy glass. 

 

"It will be so nice to get away from everything," Rey says as she hands Jess her glass, "and it'll be nice to be in Tahoe for longer this time."

 

"And more time alone," Jess says after a large gulp of her noir. 

 

"I still think you're a magician, every time," Rey says as she finishes her first glass, then pours herself and Jess another. "Thank you, Jessika. For literally always knowing what I need."

 

"Only the best for my best girl," Jess replies, voice dripping in intoxicated love. 

 

Rey just hummed in reply, kissed Jess's wet wrist, and the girls fell into their usual drinking silence, snuggling close together. 

 

/

 

Jess had bought the ring a while ago. True she had pretty much known that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Rey basically since the moment she met her, but in a sense of forever, they have nothing but time, so they never rushed anything. Well, except sex before becoming girlfriends, but, whatever. 

 

It was when the girls were in a random shop inside Disneyland that first trip where they came across a bowl of faux gem rings and started trying them on. As it came to pass, the girls wear the same ring size, so Jess thanked her lucky stars that she would be able to remember that for if (when) the time ever came to buy a ring. 

 

Months and months went by and Jess would always try to remember certain things Rey would say that indicated her feelings on ring aesthetics such as shape, color, band width. Jess would get her whatever ring she wanted, because she was only ever going to buy one ring for her girl she wants to spend the rest of her life with. 

 

She was walking by Tiffany's one day on a random shopping trip to the mall alone, Rey being with Finn for lunch while he's here, when Jess had decided just to poke in really quick to look. After beating off the sales people who looked at her hungrily with dollar signs in their eyes, she walked by a case and saw  _the_  ring. She called over the closest salesperson, a lady who looked dismayed that a famous and most likely rich person was looking at 'cheap' rings, but she came nonetheless and showed Jess the ring she wanted. 

 

It was simple, elegant, and shiny. Rey, even wealthier now than she could ever have imagined and pretty famous along with that, was still a simple and humble girl. She didn't like big and gaudy jewelry, and she probably wouldn't even always wear the engagement ring anyway, opting to just donn a wedding band instead. This ring was perfect and it fit every standard that Jess had bookmarked in her head about what Rey wanted. Not even thinking for another moment about it, Jess bought the ring right then and there. 

 

It actually took a few weeks to get the ring made with the best diamond possible and have it sized, but when she got it she kept it with Poe instead of at her's and Rey's apartment. Rey likes to randomly go through drawers on days she's bored so Jess can't have any possibility of the girl finding the ring by accident. 

 

Keeping it away from Rey during packing, the flight, and unpacking though? Jess had roughly 37 panic attacks during the whole process until she found a spot in the cabin where she hoped to any god listening that her sweet girl didn't find the ring before Jess could surprise her. 

 

Because Jess, per usual, had a plan. 

 

The thing about plans though is that sometimes they don't go according to, well, plan. Jess had a game plan thought out for a while, with envelopes and romantic gestures and scenery abounding. She was going to make it a hallmark moment, one that Nicholas Sparks would sell his soul for to get a piece of the disgusting cuteness of it. 

 

Pity Jess never got around to it. 

 

It was their third day of the two weeks they had, and they were spending it recovering from the past two days of extreme sledding and a valiant attempt at snowboarding, which had resulted in very bruised butts. After eating some ultra sugary cereal for breakfast, sitting by the fire doing crossword puzzles, and snuggling and lazy sex in the middle of their huge bed with all of the fluffy blankets, they migrated back into the kitchen as the sun was setting. 

 

Jess was making some hot cocoa in the kitchen and Rey was sitting in a little window alcove, nestled in a blanket, looking out towards the water and the colors of the setting sun's sky. 

 

Walking around the island, Jess was stopped dead in her tracks, overcome again with the memory-engrained-forever moment. Rey looked so perfect, so happy, so all-she-ever-needed, that Jess knew it was now. Neither of them needed a big declaration of love with the proposal, all they needed was each other. 

 

She took a few breaths to calm herself down, shaking slightly from the nerves of what she was about to do, she walked over and placed the mugs next to Rey. Leaning over, she pressed a firm, devoted kiss to the girl's temple before starting to walk away to the ring's hiding place, before Rey stopped her. 

 

"Where are you going?" The snuggled girl asked with a pout, which made Jess's resolve to marry her a million times stronger. She didn't know it was possible to fall in love so many times every second of every day. It almost hurt, but it was worth it. Everything was worth it for Rey. 

 

"I'm just going to get us some socks," Jess replied and gestured to Rey's feet. The sweet, sweet girl was utterly hopeless and never covered up her feet in this cold ass weather. Lucky for Jess, she wasn't lying about the socks either since the ring was hidden in a pair that Rey hated and didn't understand why Jess even had them. 

 

The walk to their room and back was daunting. All Jess could think about were the 'what-ifs?' What if she says no? What if she's not ready? What if this ruins everything? What if she can't even get the words out?

 

Well Jess doesn't have anymore time to dwell on the 'what-ifs,' because she's right back behind Rey now, blue ring box in hand, shaking like jello. She takes a deep breath, attempts with no avail to shake out some of her nerves, and sits down next to the perfect girl looking out the window still, hiding the box behind her back. 

 

"Rey?" Jess asks, grabbing one of Rey's hands with her slightly less shaking ones. The nervous tone of Jess's voice makes Rey turn, one eyebrow raised, and lock gazes with the girl. 

 

"Jess…?"

 

_You can do this, Pava. Your girl deserves the best. Give her the best._

 

She can do this. She has to, she has to do this for this girl with the sweetest everything she's ever known. 

 

"Rey," she starts out again, stronger this time. She can do this. "From the first second I saw you, I knew you were going to make my life better than anything I could ever have imagined, whether we were just friends or more. The year we spent as friends was perfect, and the two years we have been together has been even more so. I don't care how sappy and disgusting I sound, but I just can't describe how much I love you, Rey Walker. Every day you bring me more joy than I ever could have thought would be in my life."

 

Jess kept Rey's gaze as she reached behind her back and grabbed the box. Once in sight, Rey's eyes flickered to the blue and she gasped, hand raising to her mouth and a watery smile beginning to set onto those perfect features. Like a good girl, Rey didn't break Jess's train of thought by speaking. All she could mutter out was, "oh, Jessika." And  _damn_ , the way she says that sends fire racing through Jess's veins. She can so, so totally do this. 

 

"Rey, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I know that I want to spend everyday, for the rest of my life, loving you with all that I have and giving you all that I can. No matter what we do, or where we go, you will make me so happy, Rey. I know this."

 

Taking a deep breath and opening the box, Jess finally does it. 

 

"Rey Walker, will you marry me?"

 

Jess is very confused, and maybe a little nervous, when Rey busts out laughing and stands up. 

 

"Wait right there," Rey says and walks away. 

 

  
_What the actual fuck?_  Jess thinks. She's so, utterly confused. Did Rey need to go pee or something? Because now is so not the fucking time for that. She's mildly relieved when Rey comes back into the room, with a rolled up, ratted tshirt that Jess has never even seen before. Rey sits back down and grabs Jess's hand in a tight grip before unrolling the tshirt to reveal a blue fucking Tiffany's box.  _Holy shit._  


 

"Holy shit," Jess says with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Is this really happening? She can't breath. Rey, the sneaky little shit, just smiles so, so sweetly at the shocked Jess. 

 

"Jessika," Rey finally says which snaps Jess out of her awestruck moment, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks that she hadn't noticed before. Oh, her sweet girl. 

 

"You've given me the family I have always wanted, and words can't even come close to how much I love you. I could do this, right here, right now for the rest of my life with you. So yes," Rey pauses to open the box, which has the same fucking ring Jess got her.  _Imagine that._  "Yes I will marry you, but only if you will marry me too."

 

This time it's Jess's turn to laugh, which doesn't make Rey confused at all, she just joins in. 

 

"God, Rey, yes! Yes yes yes yes, a million times yes," Jess finally spits out once her abs have begun to ache from the laughter. 

 

"Can we put these on then?" Rey says with that huge, dimply grin. Jess just nods, completely overwhelmed at the moment of finally being able to slide this ring onto her  _fiancée's_  finger. They both just stare at each other's hands for a little while, basking in the happy, crying glow of pure love and devotion to each other. 

 

It's Rey who moves first, sliding her hand up Jess's arm to rest on the girl's cheek, and gazes so captivatingly, so adoringly into her future wife's eyes, before leaning in for a tender kiss. And it's that kiss, that goes on for longer than either of them can track, that they will cherish forever. Their first kiss as betrothed women, and oh did it have power. 

 

It is also Rey who picks up Jess and carries her to their room, dinner and the world completely forgotten, only needing each other in this moment. They don't even make love right then, choosing to simply lie together, wrapped around one another, and talk about their love. 

 

"I want to wait to tell the world, but we should probably tell your parents soon," Rey says after a little while of silence. 

 

"Why," Jess asks, too happy to think of anything but Rey right now, "they can wait a little while too."

 

"Well," Rey replies as she pulls back to look at her  _fiancée_ , "they've actually been waiting for months."

 

Jess does a double take, though her eyes have never left Rey's now shy face. 

 

"Why would they have been waiting for months, Rey?" Jess asks as she tightens her hold on the girl. The girl who surprised the hell out of her by proposing as well just hours earlier. 

 

"I asked them if I could marry you the last time we visited," Rey answered matter of factly. "I know it's kind of archaic, to ask for your hand from them, but I just thought it was impor-" Rey didn't get to finish before Jess pounced on her, rolling her onto her back and lifting her arms above her head. 

 

"Rey Walker," Jess says, voice dripping with passion and a loving softness. "You are the most perfect person I have ever met, and I don't think I'll ever be able to get over the fact that I'm going to get to call you my wife." At that, Jess drops down and kisses the girl, feeling the heat and desire begin to rage. So they finally make that sweet, sweet love, with all the trust and commitment they will have forever. And damn was it amazing. 

 

/

 

"We should FaceTime your parents," Rey says as she rubs circles on Jess's back and ass. Jess is completely slumped on top of the girl, too tired to move from the seriously intense sex they just had. 

 

"They might not appreciate our attire," Jess replies with a laugh and raises up onto her elbows to look at the girl below her. 

 

"Yes because I totally meant right this moment," Rey huffs with an eye roll. 

 

"Rey Walker," Jess begins admonishingly at the eye roll, "did you just-" 

 

Rey notices the pause in Jess's attempt to rebuke. "Jess?"

 

"Huh?" Jess says as she snaps out of her haze, "sorry, just saying your last name made me think about what we're going to do."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, should we be the Walker-Pava's or the Pava-Walker's?" Jess asked with a smile. She's going to marry this girl! She's the luckiest person on earth. Look at that ring on her finger, she still almost can't believe it. 

 

Rey scrunches her eyebrows and looks at Jess, confused. She didn't even know if 'Walker' was even her true last name, so why would she want to keep it? She loves Jess and the girl's entire family so much that it seems natural to want to be a complete part of that, to be a Pava. She wants any and all of their future children to have the last name that represents the fact that they know who their parents and their family are, unlike the way she grew up. No, there will be no more 'Walker.'

 

"Jessika," Rey begins, making sure to lock eyes and places hand on the girl's cheek. "If it's ok with you, I just want to be The Pava's. I want to be Rey Pava. 'Walker' doesn't mean anything to me, only you do."

 

"Oh my girl," Jess replied and kissed her girl so sweetly, so slowly, so softly. She would give this girl whatever she wanted, and if she only wanted to be a Pava then she had absolutely no qualms with that. She could have been a Pava years ago from Ray, but Jess was beyond proud to give the girl that last name through love and marriage. 

 

/

 

The girls decided to tell Jess's parents about their engagement in person so they, slightly begrudgingly, left their secluded cabin in Tahoe 3 days early and flew down to LA to surprise  _their_  family. 

 

It was such a happy day filled with tears and endless hugs. For any parent, all they can hope and wish for is that their child finds someone to love them endlessly the way they do, and Jess had found that in Rey. They were honestly surprised that it took so long for the girls to get engaged, seeing how much they both loved and adored each other that very first time they met Rey, but who cares? When it happens, it happens. 

 

As the happy fates would have it, Uncle Ray showed up their last day in LA. He was overjoyed of course when the girls told him, but he broke into wracking sobs when his little Rey of sunshine asked him to walk her down the aisle. Over the past two years, Ray and Rey had formed the father/daughter bond that they both wish they could have had so many years ago, so it only seemed natural to Rey to have him give walk beside her on her way to marry his favorite (and only) niece. 

 

The girls held onto that happy high from these perfect past two weeks as they flew back home. If someone had asked either of the girls 3 years ago where they thought they would be now, they in no way could have imagined how profoundly in love and devoted to each other they would be today. 

 

Walking in to their chilly apartment, Rey set her bags down and started to giggle. Jess, who had stalked over to the traitorous thermostat to turn it on, walked back to Rey with a questioning look. 

 

"What are you laughing about?" Jess asked curiously. She began to smile as Rey's face broke into a wicked grin. She knows that face only too well, and she's really excited to see where this is going. 

 

"So I was thinking…" Rey says as she slinks over to Jess and slides her frosty hands under the girl's shirt. 

 

"I really, really like when you think," Jess says huskily, wincing slightly at the cold hands but feeling the fire rage in her veins for this beautiful girl in front of her. 

 

"Think of all the places we're going to have to rechristen," Rey whispers when she moves in to kiss that sweet spot on Jess's neck, "now that we're going to be married."

 

Jess growls and picks Rey up, wrapping the girl's legs around her waist, and begins to walk towards their room, "Let's start with the bed, I think."

 

"I like the way you think, Pava."

**Author's Note:**

> These sweet girls are going to be the death of me.


End file.
